Namaste
by heartsandroses
Summary: Edward is rich and beautiful with rich and beautiful stuck up friends. Bella is a yoga practicing, tea drinking free bird. What happens when you put these two opposites together? ExB AU. All I'm asking is that you give it a chance guys. Bad summary, i kno
1. Meeting

_Namaste _

_By Hearts&Roses_

Hola dudes! This is my newest story. Hope you likes!

Edward POV

It was the first day of my junior year at Stanford. I had spent the last two years of my life taking stupid courses that I already knew, a repeat of high school if you will. To be able to finally focus on my major, biology was something I simply couldn't wait for. I had heard that Professor Grant was a great professor to have, and I knew that this year was definitely going to be worth the last two years of college hell. When entering the class I saw that on the projector a list of the students' names. It was basically a seating chart. I was to sit at table 10 and my lab partner was to be Isabella M. Swan.

While looking for table 10 I couldn't help but be excited and yet slightly disappointed at the same time. Girls who major in biology are always a little more than a little unfortunate looking. That and they're all reclusive and introverted. I wasn't looking forward to having some frizzy haired, over sized sweater wearing, glasses to big for her face wearing, bio girl as a lab partner, but hey she was more than likely to be really nice.

I finally found table 10 in the middle of the room. It was in kind of a random spot that made it a little hard to find. When I approached the table, however, I was beginning to wonder if I was really at the right table. I saw a pair of bare, slender, perfect feminine legs clad in a pair of open toe criss-cross sling backs – oh my goodness I knew what kind of shoes those were. I've been hanging with my sister way too long – standing straight up from the chair.

I was immediately anxious to see she who owned these legs, and extremely curious as to why she was sitting in her chair upside down. Just as I was about to ask, I saw a small hand with purple nail polish extend towards me.

"Hi, I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella. Are you Edward?" The girl asked. Her voice was slightly muffled seeing as her head was under the table and she was upside down, but even so, she had a very attractive voice.

"Yes, I'm Edward. Why are you sitting upside down?" I answered shaking her hand.

"Because I didn't feel like sitting right side up. Duh." She answered. I chuckled a little at her obvious answer and at her childish tone. Somehow, though, it only added to the interest I had for her.

"Do you mind sitting up right so that I can at least see the face of my lab partner?" I asked. At that moment the legs disappeared and the rest of her became visible. I was stunned to see a beautiful girl with long, wavy, dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and full pouty lips. It was all I could do not to kiss those lips right then and there.

I took my seat next to Bella, "It's nice to meet you Bella," I said, trying to sound confident, not completely sure if I pulled it off.

"Nice to meet you too Edward. I look forward to having you as a lab partner." Bella said in a very friendly tone.

"Yeah, me too." I said. As soon as Bella and I were done introducing ourselves to one another Bella flipped back upside down and had her legs high in the air once again.

"Bella, what is it about being upside down that appeals to you so?" I asked, sure that my curiosity was noticeable.

"Well, being upside down calms me. This is the first day of junior year and I'm determined to make it a good one. But it can't be good if I'm nervously sweating bullets all over the labs, so I am calming myself by taking in a different perspective."

"And being upside down is the different perspective?"

"Yep," Bella said, popping the P.

"And that works for you?" I said, skepticism oozing from my tone.

"Totally, maybe you should try it sometime." Bella said, seemingly annoyed by my tone.

"Maybe." I said. I wasn't completely sure how to take Bella in. I knew that she was unbelievably beautiful and I was sure that she was smart, seeing as she is a Biology major, but something about her was so different. I could tell that this was going to be a very interesting year.


	2. Date

Namaste

_Hearts&Roses_

_Chapter 2_

Edward POV

Bella returned to an upright sitting position once Professor Grant entered the classroom. Her face was flushed after being upside down for so long and her hair was slightly disheveled. She looked radiant still. Bella raked her fingers through her hair to put it back in place. I watched as she dug through her bag for a pencil and notebook to take notes with. I realized that I should probably do the same. I'd hate to get behind on my first day, but I couldn't manage to take my eyes off of her. Even so, I too got out my notebook and pen to take notes on the professor's lecture.

Even while listening to the lecture I couldn't help but sneak a few glances at Bella. The way her hair shined in the sun and the way she seemed to soak up the sun's glow. The way she held her pencil and her adorably sloppy handwriting. I thought I was being sneaky about it, but I wasn't so sure when I saw Bella smiling. I was trying so very hard to not blatantly stare, but her smile was so beautiful that it was hard not to.

Bella pushed sheet of paper over to me with her clumsy scrawl on it.

_You know the hour and a half is almost over and you have hardly any notes written._

I checked my watch and realized that there was only 10 minutes left of class. I had spent most of it ogling Bella.

**You're right. You know I feel like we're back in high school with this note writing.**

I pushed the paper back to her so that she could read my note. Bella smiled a glorious smile, wrote something, and pushed the paper back to me.

_You know what else is high school, 'sneakily' stealing glances at the girl staring next to you. Yeah I caught you looking. I must say that while I'm flattered, I can't help but think that there might be something on my face._

I chuckled at the thought. Bella ever being less than perfect in any situation was laughable.

**No, you're face is perfect. I just figured that sneaky glances were more polite than blatant staring.**

I watched as a blush creep up over Bella's face. She looked at me and I smiled at her. Which only seemed to make her blush deeper but she smiled as well. Soon Professor Grant dismissed the class, and I would be able to talk to Bella and hear her gorgeous voice. I saw Bella looking over my notes.

"Well, I don't know how you're going to be ready for the test next Monday if you keep this up. But if it's any consolation, your handwriting's pretty." Bella said to me.

"I'm usually not this distracted, but when there's an unbelievably gorgeous woman sitting next to me it's not like I have much of a choice other than to be completely unfocused."

"I see. I guess that since it is partially my fault that your notes, for lack of a better word, suck, why don't I let you borrow mine. You seem like you can read my handwriting well enough." Bella said with a giggle.

"How about, instead of me borrowing your notes, I take you out for coffee and we can discuss the lecture. Or actually it would be you explaining to me what the lecture was about really." I said with a nervous smile. I usually don't ask girl out, not after just meeting them anyway. I normally liked to get to know a girl a little before I expressed any real interest. But something about Bella told me that I wasn't going to be able to figure out anything about her in a classroom.

"I'll take you up on that offer, but only if I choose the place we go. I don't really like coffee but I know this place where they sell coffee, and I hear that the coffee's good." Bella said with a sly smile.

"Ok, it's a date. What class do you have next?"

"This was actually my last class for the day. You?"

"This was my last class also. You wanna go to this place of yours now?" I asked hopefully. I didn't know if I could wait till Thursday Biology Lab to see her again. It was only Monday.

"Sure. Let's go."

**a/n ok guys. I know that this seems to be going a little slow, but don't worry I have my next chapters written and soon the plot is going to be set in action. Hang with me guys.**


	3. Nirvana

**A/n In all actuality, folks, Stanford University is about 37 miles from the beach. That means it will take maybe 40 minutes to get there and back. Just in case yall wanted to know.**

_Namaste_

_Hearts&Roses_

_Chapter 3_

Edward's POV

"So. Do you wanna take make my car, or yours?" I asked Bella as we walked out of the school doors.

"We'll take mine. Seeing as you don't know where I'm taking you and I'm not willing to tell you until we get there." Bella answered me.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, you don't seem to like the type that would go there on your own and I think you'd like it if you gave it a chance."

"Alright, we'll take your car." I said. Though I was very curious as to why she would think that I wouldn't go somewhere. We hadn't really gotten a chance to talk and it confused me as to what she thought of me.

When we reached the student parking lot I was pleasantly surprised to see that Bella ran to a silver Audi Coupe. She unlocked the door and I followed behind her in the passenger seat.

"This is a nice car," I said as I took in the black leather interior and the dark tinted windows.

"Yeah. I just have a thing for silver cars, black leather, and good gas mileage." Bella stated as she started the car. The sounds of some band that I had never heard of started to fill the car, but I immediately realized that I liked them.

"What band is this?" I asked.

"Are you joking?" She asked laughing. I felt embarrassed, but after years of practice, I managed not to show it.

"No. This is a catchy song and I would like to download it when I get home, but I can't do that if I don't know the name of the song." I said as politely as I could. I didn't want to offend her.

"This is Semi-charmed Life by Third Eye Blind. It's kind of old, like almost ten years but this song is awesome." Bella started to sing along to the song, though I didn't understand how since I could hardly make out a single word the guy was singing. Bella looked at me and smiled. Then she cut the music up really loud and rolled the windows down.

"Loosen up Edward. Have some fun!" Bella shouted over the music.

"We're in a car Bella!" I shouted with a smile on my face. I couldn't help it; her good mood was contagious. She changed the song and I actually recognized this one. I heard it at some of the parties I went to. I think it was Stay Young by We The Kings.

Bella started to sing along to this song also and was bobbing her head around wildly sending her hair flailing around her face. Yet somehow she was still able to keep her eyes on the road. I was laughing at how much fun she seemed to have. It didn't make since that she could find so much in such a simple act.

we are only here for one more night  
so scream it like you mean it  
one more time  
we'll tear down the building  
come on come on  
sing along whoa  
come on come on  
stay young

"Geez, come on Edward," Bella said trying to get me in the mood.

"What the hell," I said, giving up and dancing in my seat along with her. Bella put the song on repeat and soon I was singing the song along with her. Soon the car stopped and we were out and heading into a small café called Nirvana.

"Nirvana? Like the band?" I asked.

"No. Nirvana as in the state of ultimate peace." Bella stated matter-of-factly. Then she smiled, took my hand, and led me into the café. The place was pretty packed for a Monday afternoon. It must be popular. I wonder why I had never heard of it before.

"Hey Tyler," Bella said and waved to some guy with shoulder length wavy blonde hair.

"Hey Bella. Chai Latte?" Tyler asked.

"Yep. Don't forget to go easy on the foam," Bella said popping the end P like she did earlier, "and a regular coffee latte for my friend Edward here," Bella added with a pat on my back. I smiled at her and reached into my pocket for my wallet. As I pulled it out, Bella put her hand over mine. It was so small compared to mine.

"Edward, you don't have to do that. I can pay."

"I'm sure you can, but you're already going to inform me on the lecture and you drove me here. The least I can do is pay for your latte."

"Ok. I'll let you pay. Only because you present such a good point." Bella said with a smile. She smiles a lot but I like it.

"How much?" I asked Tyler.

"$6.39. Edward right?" Tyler asked me as I handed him a $10.

"Yeah. Tyler isn't it?" I asked, even though I already remembered his name. I thought I could at least be polite and return the informality.

"So, you like Bella?" He asked me as he handed me the change and started to work on Bella and mine's drinks. Wow, this guy doesn't beat around the bush.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, for one it doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell. I can see it when you look at her, I mean unless you look at everyone like they're the most beautiful amazing person you've ever seen. Two, Bella is gorgeous, sweet, funny, fun, and smart. It's not hard to fall for her." Tyler said knowingly.

"You liked her at one time." I said. It wasn't a question, I could tell.

"Yeah. We dated for a little bit, but it didn't work out. Bella is hard to hold on to. Like really slippery soap, you can hold on to for a little while but it's gonna slip out of your grasp sooner or later. Even so, she's a great friend."

"So what are you saying? She's flighty?" I asked. I desperately hoped that wasn't the case.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Bella is obviously into you," Tyler started.

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes really," Tyler said with a smile, "I actually don't know if I've ever seen that particular twinkle in her eyes so this is definitely different than other cases. But what I'm saying is, act fast. A girl like Bella is going to get swept up and if you're not quick, that guy might not be you." Tyler said as he handed me the drinks.

"Thanks for the tip man," I said with a gigantic smile that I was sure looked weird and turned around to find Bella sitting at a table by a window. I looked around for the first time. The walls were a deep purple color with a dark blue trim and there were twinkle lights all over the place. It gave the illusion of the night sky. Most of light came from the sun shining through the window that made up most of the south wall. To play off the sun and balance the room, the furniture was all a light blue or silver. It brightened up the room and made it actually quite relaxing.

I handed Bella her latte and she took a sip and smiled at me. She pointed to the chair across from her. I sat down and took a sip of my coffee.

"Wow, this is good," I said surprised.

"I know right?" Bella said with another smile.

"You know I've never met someone who smiled as much as you do." I pointed out.

"Is that bad?" Bella asked with a coy smile.

"No, not at all." Bella smiled at me again.

"What is that?" I asked as Bella took another sip of her chai.

"This, my friend is a chai tea latte. In a typical South Asian household, chai is prepared by boiling loose leaf tea in a pot with milk and water, sugar, and spices." I wasn't sure how appetizing that sounded. But Bella offered her cup to me to let me try it. I warily took a sip of the chai and found that I really, really liked it.

"Wow, this is better than coffee."

"Yeah, after you've had chai, coffee just doesn't cut it anymore," Bella said. **A/n chai really does rock. If you haven't had it yet, hurry up and get some.**

"Tyler!" Bella yelled out. Just then Tyler came out with another chai tea and took my coffee away from me.

"Don't worry about it. She did it to me too." Tyler said. I looked at Bella and she was had on the most heart wrenching expression I'd ever seen. Her eyes were wide and innocent and her bottom lip was jutting out ever so slightly.

"I didn't do anything," Bella said.

"Bella, if that is your pout then you are obviously a very dangerous creature." I said. Bella just smiled at me.

"Alright then, pull out your notes and lets get to talking about the wonderful lecture that Professor Grant provided us with that you missed out on."


	4. Lion King

_Namaste_

_Hearts&Roses_

_Chapter 4_

Edward POV **a/n There will be chapters in Bella POV but I'm not sure when. **

We spent a good half hour talking about the lecture and then I started asking Bella questions about her.

"So Bella where are from?"

"I am the daughter of David and Renee Swan of Forks, Washington." Bella stated in a mockingly formal tone.

"You're silly. Do you know that?" I asked her.

"I've been told that a few times."

"Only a few?" I teased. Bella just smiled at me.

"Alright, why did you come here to California?" I asked.

"My dad always wanted a son, but my mom died when I was nine. My dad tried to press what he wanted on me. He was a lawyer; he wanted me to be a lawyer; I wanted to go into business for myself. Dad got remarried when I was 14 to some chick named Eliza Catherine Porte," I scoffed. Just by her name I could tell that Eliza was an unpleasant person.

"Yeah, talk about pretentious names. Anyway I hated her so when I was 15 I asked my dad if I could move down here with my grandpa, and he agreed without a fight. Now I only talk to him three times a year: my birthday, his birthday, and Christmas."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Grandpa Charlie **a/n yes I know that Charlie is her father but he always seemed more like the grandpa type to me, so in my story he is the grandpa** is more than I could have ever asked for. He's the one who got me the car." Bella said proud.

"What about your mom's side of the family?" I asked.

"They disowned her when she married my dad. She got married young and it wasn't in their plan for her." I didn't know what to say to her, "Ok, enough of my story, what about you?"

"Well, I was born and raised in Chicago and I have a twin sister. When I was 13 my parents died in a really bad car accident. My sister and I were sent here to live with our aunt and uncle," I said.

"Sorry," Bella said with a frown.

"I was a long time ago. And even though my aunt and uncle can be a little demanding, they're great. They really just need to loosen up a little." Bella raised her eyebrows at me.

"You mean, like you?" Bella asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I guess like me. I imagine that if I'm going to be spending any kind of time with you I'm going to have to." I saw Bella's eyes brighten up even more than they usually do when I mentioned that I wanted to spend time with her.

"Don't worry about that. I'll help you."

We spent another hour talking about everything and nothing at all. I figured out that Bella practiced yoga, played the guitar and loved Thai food. Her favorite ice cream was rocky road – which in my opinion makes no sense. Why would you need to add anything to the already perfect chocolate ice cream? – surfed, and was actually only nineteen years old. Apparently she and two of her friends took a placement test before their freshman year of college and so they were able to skip their freshman year because their scores were so high. She lived off campus, but close to the school, with her two dogs and cat. She has a German shepherd, her grandfather insisted, named Toby, a Scottish terrier named Pepper, and her cat's name is Nala.

"Nala," I said laughing, "As in the lioness from the Lion King?"

"Yes. Nala, has a very powerful presence about her," Bella said getting defensive.

"I'm sorry for laughing. It's just that I have a cat named Simba," I said, and it was true. I couldn't even begin to fathom the irony and sheer impossibility of the current situation.

"Are you serious?" Bella said laughing as well. I was laughing too hard. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. Bella stopped laughing and sighed.

"I'm hungry." She said

"Well, would you like me to treat you for dinner?" I asked, praying that she'd say yes.

"Sure. Do you want to pick or should I?"

"Well, you haven't let me down in your choices just yet, so I think I'll let you pick."

"Cool. I know this great Indian restaurant not far from here." Bella said. I gulped. Indian food. I had never had it before, but I wasn't sure if I could handle something that exotic. Coming here was pretty far out of my comfort zone and I wasn't sure how much farther I could go without exploding. Bella must have seen my apprehension.

"Aw, come on Edward. I told you I'd help you loosen up and now I'm going to. Besides, Indian food isn't going to kill you, and if you started to feel uncomfortable I have some Mylanta in my car." Bella said with a smirk.

"I'm not scared," Bella didn't look convinced.

"Just come on," I said and took Bella's hand as we left Nirvana. I gulped again and had a feeling I was in for a long night.


	5. Indian Food

**A/n Shout out to DatBengaliFinesse for giving me the idea for which restaurant they should go to. Thank you much!**

**Sorry this took so long guys. Hope you like this chapter**

_Namaste_

_Hearts&Roses_

_Chapter 5_

_Dear Lord INDIAN FOOD!!_

Edward POV

Going to the restaurant was a lot like going to the café, loud but really fun. Bella had me singing loudly and dancing in my seat. She made me feel so comfortable, so at ease.

"We're here!" Bella exclaimed excitedly. All feelings of comfort and ease washed away. We were eating at Chaat Café. I'd heard people talking about it around campus, but I could never get the guts to come here. I was hesitant to get out of the car. Bella must've seen this because the next thing I knew, the door was flung open and Bella was trying – to no avail – to pull me out of the car.

"Come on Edward. I promise it won't be as bad as you're thinking." Bella continued to try to pull me out of the car. She finally dropped her hands and sighed, "Edward, you are stronger than me. Trying to pull you out is obviously not working, so I'm going to have to try this differently." Bella put her hand to her chin in the generic thinker's pose. She looked so adorable when she was thinking. I was thoroughly distracted and didn't notice the devious look that crossed her face.

I watched as Bella's eyes went wide and as her lower lip jutted out to create that heartbreaking pout that I had just seen her use.

"Oh, no you don't," I said, futilely trying to resist her. Her lip quivered slightly and I finally relented. I sighed deeply and extended my hand out to her. I heard Bella clap and squeal as I allowed her to pull me out of the car and into the restaurant. When we walked into Chaat Café, I was greeted by an assortment of different, yet strangely pleasant, smells, smells of food that I would never have even dared to taste if not been for Bella. Yet, even with Bella by my side, I couldn't help the apprehension I felt when thinking that I would have to taste the food that caused these pleasantly strange smells.

"Table for two please," Bella said in her friendliest voice to the host. I couldn't help but notice the way he eyed Bella. He could hardly look her in the eye; rather roam her body, though even I must admit she had a fantastic body. It was just then that I actually noticed what she was wearing. Bella was in a dark blue denim mini skirt, a sheer green poncho-like shirt with a dark blue cotton camisole underneath, and, of course, black high heels. Nevertheless, I didn't appreciate this guy staring at Bella as if she was nothing more than a piece of meat. What was this I was feeling? Was it possessiveness, protectiveness, jealousy, a strange mixture of all three?

Either way I was very happy when he showed us to our table, gave us a menu and left. He was the host; I wouldn't have to see him again, or watch him ogle Bella, until we left the restaurant.

"So, what do you think?" Bella asked me

"The place looks great, it smells pleasant in a weird way, and I am absolutely terrified of this food," I answered honestly.

"I can honestly tell you that once you actually eat the food, you won't be terrified in any way." Bella replied with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back, that is, until I read the menu. The one thing that really caught my attention made my stomach flip with the distinct feeling of queasiness.

Chicken wrap

Tandoori boneless chicken thigh meat, cucumbers, tomatoes and mint chutney sauce wrapped in fresh baked naan.

So, you're probably thinking to yourself, well, what's so bad about that? It sounds appetizing enough. I also thought that until I read what tandoori was. Tandoori is meat marinated in YOGURT and spices, cooked in a mesquite fired clay oven. Ok, did any of you catch that one absolutely disgusting tidbit of information? Tandoori is CHICKEN marinated in _**YOGURT!!!! **_Gross right? Unfortunately, none of the other foods seemed any more appetizing than that. There's curry, which is this weird combination of spices and coconut milk, and chaat. I don't even know what chaat is! Oh and we can't forget naan, which is an Indian flat bread. Instead of torturing my tongue and intestines with yogurt-covered meat, I opted for a simple salad.

The waiter, yes that is code for Bella-ogling-man-that-I-want-to-bind-torture-kill, came to take our order. I was just about to order my salad when Bella did the worst thing possible. Oh and by the way, the 'waiter's' name is Daren.

"Yes, we would like two cokes, two chicken wraps, with two sides of basmati rice, and chicken pesto naan."

"Thank you ma'am, I'll be right out with your drinks and your food will be out shortly after. If there is _anything,_" anyone else notice the emphasis he put on anything, or was that just me? "And I mean _anything_ at all I can get you while you're here, don't hesitate to ask." I watched as he walked away, with what I'm sure was a crazed look on my face. My friends and family always told me that I could look scary when I got pissed, and I was seriously getting pissed at all of these horny restaurant employees. Although I knew I had no right to, Bella was not mine in any way, but I just couldn't help it.

"Is there _anything _that you want Bella? _Anything _that Daren can get for you?" I asked, mocking Daren's tone.

"Well there is something I want, but Daren couldn't get it for me," Bella answered with a look in her eyes that I had never seen before, at least not on her. Was it a look of want, desire? The same look that I have on my face when I look at her?

"And tell me, what is it that you want?" I whispered, half nervous of her answer, mostly wanting all of her.

"I want… Oh, the food's here," Bella said with complete excitement in her voice and utter amusement in her eyes, most likely, both being directed at my impending demise thanks to the wonderful taste of Indian food, ugh. Either that, or it was towards the expression on my face, which I was sure was a look of total disappointment.

"Here's your food, eat up, and don't forget to enjoy _everything _that this restaurant has to offer," Daren said, stressing the word everything. I thought I was going to be sick. When Daren turned to walk away, not before giving Bella a sick smile and a horny wink, I notice Bella roll her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh. Bella looked at me with a very amused expression on her face.

"What? Are the services here too much for you?" I asked through my laughter.

"Shut up and eat Edward," Bella said as she took a big bite of her chicken wrap and took a sip of her soda.

I looked down at my food and decided to take a piece of the naan bread first. That was not bad, not that I had expected it to be. It was just bread baked with chicken and pesto. Of course, I was just stalling until I had to get to the yogurt covered chicken. I went for another piece of bread, hoping I could just fill up on that when Bella took the bread away from my reach. I just stared at her as I realized that she knew exactly what I intended to do. I wasn't sure if I should be petrified or ecstatic that someone that I had only met today was starting to know me so well.

I gulped and looked down at my wrap. I picked it up in slow and exaggerated movements. Bella's eyes were bright with amusement. I knew I couldn't back out. It would be greatly embarrassing for me and I would probably loose any chance that I had with Bella. I took a deep breath and took a bite of the wrap.

"Oh… my… god," I said.

* * *

Bella POV

"So, do you like it?" I asked feeling completly, smug. I knew he liked it no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

"I'll admit Bella, this is... really great." Edward said with a sparkle in his unbelievablly gorgeous green eyes as he took another bite. I knew I liked Edward. He was beautiful, sweet, smart, and, besides him being a little uptight, he was pretty perfect. As for the part of him being uptight, I knew I could fix that. I knew that I wanted Edward to be mine, and I had a strange sense that Edward wanted me too. But I've never had much luck with guys. I either get bored too fast, or run off because I get too close. It's almost always the first reason, but I've had one or two run ins with the latter.

I could only hope that neither would be the case with Edward. I sincerely hoped that Edward and I could have a true relationship, and somehow I just knew that it wouldn't be.

"Indian food. It really brings people together." I mused.

**I know, Bella's POV was short but, don't worry, she'll have more say in later chapters.**


	6. Hola Dudes!

Hola dudes!!!

**It's Hearts&Roses here and I am in desperate need of some advice.**

**I have realized that writing two stories at the same time can be quite taxing and somewhat annoying.**

**So I am enlisting the help of my faithful readers to help me with my current quandary.**

**I have a poll up on my profile; I need you guys to vote so that I can figure out which story to finish first.**

**Just, you know, go vote, and stuff. And read my other story if you haven't so that you can make an honest, unbiased vote.**

**So, yeah.**

**I'll post another chapter for Do It NOW!!! And Namaste before I finish whichever story yall want me to finish.**

**Poll closes on March 8 dudes so hurry up and get your votes in.**

**WOO HOO!!!**

**(Yeah that's right, I WOO-ed. Bet yall expected me to YEE-HAW! I have you know I only do that when horse back riding)**


	7. Built for Sin

Namaste

_Namaste_

_Hearts&Roses_

_Chapter 6_

Edward POV

We spent the rest of dinner talking and laughing about everything and absolutely nothing. It amazed me how comfortable I was with Bella after so little amount of time. Bella had to ask for a to-go box for her food – the wrap was too big for her – while I ate the whole thing because, to my astonishment and Bella's amusement, it was delicious. I paid the bill, thankful that Darren was nowhere to be seen, and we left the restaurant. 

"Well I must say Ms. Swan that that your presence has been very pleasant, and I would like to thank you for inviting me along with you." I said.

"Why Mr. Mason, I'd like to thank you for accompanying me tonight and for all your fine compliments," Bella said in a mock southern accent. It was actually kind of cute when she did it. When we reached her car I opened the driver's seat door for her, and allowed her to slip in front of me so that she could get in the car. Before she slipped into the seat, though, she hesitated. She quickly turned around to face me. Her sudden movement startled me and I moved my hands to either side of her on the doorframe. 

"I would accompany you anywhere," I told her as I leaned in closer to her so that there was hardly any space between our bodies.

"I think I would like that very much," Bella said as she closed the distance between her body and mine so that the only space between us the immeasurable distance between our lips.

"Good, because there's no way you're getting away from me," I murmured and crashed my lips against hers. The feeling of her full, pouty lips against mine was indescribable. I could feel the electricity flowing from her to me, pulsing through my body. When she sighed in my mouth and I pushed my tongue in her mouth and our tongues met, I felt like I could taste the very essence of her and it was so sweet. It felt like a sin to be able to taste her in such a way, if it weren't for the car supporting me I would have fallen to my knees. When we finally parted, I could still taste her lingering in my mouth. I licked my lips in an attempt to savor her a little longer.

"You taste like heaven," I said, my eyes still closed.

"God knows I'm built for sin," she replied, so quietly I don't think she meant for me to hear it. **(A/N if anybody can tell me where that lyric is from 'You taste like heaven, but God knows you're built for sin' I will give you a cookie, or at least give you a special shout out) **

I decided that I would let that comment go for now. I didn't want to ruin this perfect moment, and I also didn't want to pry into a comment that I wasn't even supposed to hear. So instead, I hugged her a little tighter to me and nuzzled my head in her neck.

After a few moments of breathing each other in, Bella gently pushed me back from her and told me that it was about time to get home. I agreed with her and we rode in silence for a while until, all of a sudden the rain started to fall, hard.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry but I can't let you drive home in this," Bella said to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. If she could drive home in this horrible weather than I don't understand why I couldn't.

"Look, my house is 10 minutes away from where we are now. How far away is your place?" She asked me.

"About 20," I mumbled.

"See, my place would be far more prudent. And, seeing as you probably live so close to the university and have to be around all that horrible noise, my place would be much more peaceful." I thought about this for a moment before I answered her. I knew that she was right and since I walk to school every morning, I wouldn't have to worry about my car. It really was raining really hard out. I finally let Bella know that I caved in to her demands. She smiled a huge and very smug smile. 

"Why are you so smiley?" I asked her, even though I knew exactly why.

"I just think it's funny that I can so easily bend you to my will, considering we've only known each other for one day."

"Ah, but a lot has happened in this one day that normally wouldn't happen so fast. Don't you think?" 

"Yes, that is very true." Bella said and I could see that she pursed her lips, like she was thinking very hard about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I like you Edward."

"Yes, I like you too Bella," I said, wondering why she would be thinking so hard about something like that.

"No, I mean I really like you. It's a strange feeling for me. I don't usually fall for anyone so easily and when I do, it's never so hard." I mulled over what Bella had just said to me. Tyler was right about the way Bella felt about me. It's unusual, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was a bad thing. I know I liked Bella, and I liked her a lot. I could easily picture myself falling in love with her, if she would let me. And that's what got me to worry, what if she wouldn't let me. I could only hope that she wouldn't get scared and leave me here without her. I'd only known her for 12 hours but I could already feel, deep within my soul that it would be incredibly hard to separated from her.

A/N Ok, so this will be the last chapter that you all get from this story for a while. I'm going to be concentrating on Do It NOW! Since it was the one that won the poll. 


End file.
